


Lost and Found

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Festivals, Singing, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "Hi there! Little prompt for you… Clexa AU: Clarke loses her wristband at Coachella and is panicking. She bumps into Lexa who helps her find it. They instantly click. At some point Clarke gets her guitar, sits on the grass and starts singing for Lexa. Then something hot happens :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, even though I wasn't able to work in the smut that I had already planned. Come send me more prompts on tumblr anytime!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Shit, shit, shit

This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t have lost the one of a kind bracelet her dad had given her, her dad who was now gone. Looking at the ground, Clarke frantically searches for her bracelet. After close to an hour of searching, she still wasn’t any closer to finding it.

Clarke lets out a frustrated groan, hands reaching up to tangle in her hair furiously. Tears soon fill her eyes and she swipes at them angrily, quietly berating herself for having been so stupid. For losing the one thing that meant the most to her in the world.

“Hey, you okay?”

Clarke lifts her head to gaze at the dark haired beauty who was looking at her with a slightly worried face. Sniffling softly Clarke rubs her nose tiredly before whispering, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? Is something wrong?”

Looking at the gorgeous girl in front of her who was staring at her with such concern Clarke can’t help the tears that fill her eyes as she starts to tell her everything that had happened since she arrived at the festival.

“Well I got here and everything was going great until about an hour ago I realized I lost the bracelet my deceased dad gave me. I’ve been searching for an house and I still haven’t found it. I just really want it back. It’s the only thing I have left from him.”

By the end of her story, Clarke was in hysterics and the girl was staring at her with wide eyes. She reaches out placing a comforting hand on Clarke’s shoulder before soothingly saying, “Okay, I’m Lexa and we are going to find your bracelet. Please stop crying. There should be a smile on your pretty face. We are in fact at Coachella the best festival in the world.”

Clarke dries her eyes as a small smile appears on her face and she can’t help but be happy at the fact that Lexa had stopped to help her. Lexa quickly turns to her friends explaining what was going on and telling them that she would catch up with them later before she turns back to Clarke, a wide grin stretched out across her face.

Lexa holds a hand out, and with a wary smile Clarke slips her hand into the other girl’s allowing her to pull her up. Brushing off her hands, Lexa smiles brightly saying, “Now that’s out of the way, let’s go find your bracelet. Have you checked the festival lost and found yet? Someone might have turned it in.”

“No I didn’t know there was a lost and found.”

Lexa just smiles before linking her arm through Clarke’s and starts to lead her around the camp ground.

“Yup there is. A couple years back I lost this really cool scarf I had but my friends and I went to the lost and found and there it was. People are pretty nice about returning things.”

Clarke’s stares at the girl walking next to her, wondering how she had been so lucky to meet someone so kind and understanding. As the two continue to walk Clarke just listens to Lexa blabber on about her life, friends, and dreams.

To be honest Clarke found it all rather endearing and by the end all she really wanted to do was grab Lexa by the face and kiss her. As they come upon the lost and found tent, the two wait patiently until they are able to enter it.

:Lexa immediately walks up to a person wearing a bright red t-shirt, with the words lost and found printed on the front

“Hi there! My friend, Clarke here lost a really important bracelet. We were wondering if anyone might have brought it in?”

“Um one second, let me look. Could you tell me what it looks like?”

“It’s silver, has stars all around it along with little crystals.”

The guy’s eyes light up in recognition and he excitedly says, “We do have something like that! Someone brought it in about a half hour ago. Let me go grab it for you.”

Clarke turns to Lexa, happiness shining in her eyes. Before she even knows what she’s doing, Clarke has thrown her arms around Lexa hugging the other girl tightly. Lexa just laughs softly before winding her arms around Clarke’s waist and squeezing lightly.

“Thank you so so so so much. This is all because of you!”

“I’m just happy to help. I’m glad you found your bracelet.”

“I feel like I should repay you somehow.”

“Oh no no, you don’t need to do that. Seriously, I don’t need anything.”

Clarke bites her lip thoughtfully, trying to think of some small way to repay the kind girl who had helped her. Her eyes light up as she thinks of something she’s able to do for Lexa. She waits until the guy comes back with her bracelet and securely fastens it onto her wrist before grabbing Lexa’s hand, dragging her back outside.

Clarke scours the field looking for an empty patch of grass. She finds one tucked away into a corner and ignoring Lexa’s curious gaze she walks over to it, tugging Lexa along behind her. She plops down onto the ground, pulling Lexa down along with her.

Lexa gazes at Clarke curiously as she takes the guitar case from her back and opens it pulling out a beautiful black guitar. Clarke starts to strum the instrument experimentally before she starts really playing. Lexa’s mouth drops open and she can only stare with wide eyes as Clarke starts to sing softly.

Lexa can only continue to watch in amazement as Clarke serenades her. Now it was Lexa’s turn to be spontaneous and without even thinking about she grabs Clarke’s cheeks, pulling her face to her own and kissing her softly.

Clarke’s surprised only for a second before she responds, hands dropping the guitar and instead coming up to tangle in Lexa’s hair. The two only break apart when the need for air was absolutely overwhelming.

Breathing deeply Clarke glances over at Lexa, lips pink and puffy while Lexa stares back at her, eyes hooded and dark. Clarke leans over, quickly pecking Lexa on the lips before whispering, “Wanna get out of here? My truck is parked close by.”

Clarke’s swears that Lexa’s eyes darken even more if possible and she grabs her hand only stopping to allow Clarke to grab her guitar before Lexa is dragging them both into the sea of cars. There’s a soft smile playing on Clarke’s lips and as she glances down at her wrist with the bracelet she can’t help but think, even though she lost only one thing it seemed like she had found two in the end.

  
  



End file.
